


Conclusions Drawn by those with Head Trauma

by Redleaveshavefallen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Kageyama being far too innocent, Lots of kissing, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleaveshavefallen/pseuds/Redleaveshavefallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow Kageyama had got it in his head that if you kiss someone, you had to start dating that person. He also somehow came to the conclusion that he had kissed Tsukishima....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why did this happen to me

It was, in all respects, a normal day.

  
Kageyama was leaning against the wall, arms crossed defiantly. Tsukishima found himself leaning over him, a sneer growing on his face as he continued to provoke the setter into some kind of petty argument. What they were talking about didn’t really matter—it was all forgotten when Hinata and Nishinoya raced past them, one shoving Tsukishima into the wall.

  
Already having been mere inches away from Kageyama’s face, he hadn’t had time to react. Their faces collided with a violent crash and his mouth rammed into the corner of Kageyama’s, eyes clenched shut in the impact. Kageyama’s skull hit the wall with a crack; when Tsukishima’s head stopped spinning, he righted himself and looked over Kageyama.

  
“You alright?” Hostility forgotten, he moved his hand to the back of Kageyama’s head, touching it gingerly and turning it so that he could see if it was badly hurt. Luckily, there didn’t seem to be much more than a nasty bump. That out of the way, he turned Kageyama’s head to once again look at his face, and was met with a wall of red.

  
Kageyama was flushed up to his ears, his fingers delicately touching his mouth. There was a cut on his lips, probably caused by Tsukishima’s teeth. His eyes would not meet Tsukishima’s, instead watching the hand still cradling his head wearily.

  
Tsukishima took the hint and moved his hand away, taking a step back to give Kageyama breathing room. “Your head looks fine, but you should make sure you didn’t get a concussion. Want me to take you to the nurse?”

  
Kageyama shook his head, still not meeting his eyes. It was beginning to get on his nerves, but Tsukishima elected to ignore it. Kageyama pushed off from the wall, steadying himself before walking down the hall with a distracted look on his face.

  
Tsukishima watched him for a second before wiping at his bruised lip and leaving.

 

 

The next day, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were changing for practice when Kageyama approached them, an edge of nervousness in his voice.  
“Tsukishima.”

  
While Tsukishima would usually humor him, something about the atmosphere made him purposely pretend not to hear. Unfortunately, Yamaguchi didn’t pick up on his reluctance and turned to face him.

  
“What’s up, Kageyama?” Yamaguchi smiled politely before turning to Tsukishima expectantly. Shoulders sinking with unwillingness, he slowly turned.

  
Kageyama’s mouth was drawn into a thin line, hesitancy pouring from him in waves. His arms were stiff at his sides, and he was looking more at their kneecaps than their faces.

  
“I gotta talk to Tsukishima real quick.” He shuffled his feet a bit, mumbling the words.

  
“…then talk?” Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow, beginning to smile a bit out of discomfort.

  
Kageyama’s eyes flickered up at their faces for a second before quickly diving back down to the ground. He shuffled his feet a bit more before clearing his throat. “I meant, alone. I gotta talk to him alone.”

  
“Oh.” Now Yamaguchi was definitely uncomfortable. He looked between the two, neither meeting his eyes, before taking a step back. “Okay, I’ll leave you to it then. Uh, see you guys later.” He gave another strained smile before heading to the gym, peeking over his shoulder once as he left. Now Kageyama and Tsukishima were left awkwardly sharing the air.

  
Tsukishima grit his teeth, suddenly regretting not speaking up and refusing him when he had the chance. He laced his fingers together unconsciously, a nervous habit Yamaguchi surely would have picked up on if he had bothered to stick around.

  
“Well? What did you want to talk about?” Tsukishima noticed Kageyama eyeing the locker room nervously; everyone else had left while Kageyama had been stammering. It was now empty, leaving the two alone. Still, Kageyama scanned the room as if afraid someone would pop out at any moment.

  
“It’s about yesterday… I’ve decided to take responsibility.” Kageyama finally met his eyes, though his voice was still soft and unsure.

  
“What do you mean, yesterday?”

  
“You know! The ker….kuh…. k is ss s….” The last word fumbled out on the end of his breath, barely audible before trailing off into nothing. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, his once tense frown twitching up into the start of a smirk.

  
“What? That definitely wasn’t a kiss.”

  
“It was! And I’m willing to take responsibility, so don’t try to pretend it didn’t happen!”

  
Tsukishima was now fully smiling. The fact that Kageyama was taking this all so seriously was beyond hilarious.

  
“Getting rammed into each other does not count as a kiss—but whatever. What does taking responsibility entail?” His shoulders were shaking with silent laughter at this point, the smile growing larger on his face.

  
“It means I’ll be your boyfriend, of course.”

  
Scratch the ‘silent’ part.

  
“Why are you laughing?!”

  
“You---“ he gasped for air in between peals of laughter, “I didn’t know people this innocent still existed! Are you in grade school? How hard did you hit your head yesterday?”  
“Stop making fun of me! I know this is how it works, and I spent all night thinking about it!” Tsukishima’s laughter increased in volume, and he started holding his sides.

“Cut it out! Don’t look down on me! I really thought hard about this, so stop doubting me!”

  
Tsukishima sat down on a bench, his frame shaking with laughter. Kageyama, however, looked perfectly offended, a deep crease in his brow and a very determined frown on his face. Suddenly, Kageyama seemed a lot less nervous, positively radiating confidence.

  
“I’ll show you my resolve, Tsukishima.”

  
Momentarily pausing in his laughter, Tsukishima took off his glasses so he could wipe a tear from his eye. Laughter still shook his breath as he noticed Kageyama suddenly looming over him. “W-what was that?”

  
And then there was a mouth on his own, and for a moment Tsukishima was perfectly still. It took a second to process—Kageyama was kissing him… For real this time. First pressing his lips softly onto his own, and as a leftover hiccup of laughter escaped Tsukishima’s mouth Kageyama pressed down more firmly. Any remaining laughter died in his throat as Kageyama tilted his head to deepen the kiss, a hand running through the short hair at Tsukishima’s nape. Then Kageyama was capturing his bottom lip between his own and digging his fingers into his scalp and all sorts of things that made Tsukishima’s head spin.

  
“Tsukki?” Both of them jolted; Yamaguchi was entering the locker room. Adrenaline pounding through his veins, Tsukishima jumped up and dragged Kageyama behind a set of lockers. Kageyama pressed him against the metal as footsteps gently searched the room.

  
Tsukishima’s legs were still weak and trembled just supporting him, and his chest heaved with heavy breathing. Kageyama’s breathing was similar, but he noticed Tsukishima’s shaking and wrapped an arm around him for support. Tsukishima turned to glare at him and was met with a deep, intense stare.

  
Tsukishima’s throat suddenly felt very dry.

 

 

The footsteps left after while, and he pushed Kageyama away.

  
“Why did you do that?” Tsukishima wasn’t sure exactly what his voice sounded like, only that it wasn’t nearly angry enough for his liking.

  
“To prove I was serious about dating you,” he said it matter-of-factly, as if it was obvious.

  
“You don’t even like me!”

  
“I don’t like that you keep picking fights with me… But I think I can grow to like you. That’s what I was trying to prove.” Tsukishima touched a hand to his lips; they still tingled. In passing, he wondered how the hell someone so innocent could be so good at kissing. (More natural talent? The very thought made him sick.) “And you kissed back, so we’re going out now, right?”

  
Tsukishima looked up at Kageyama in shock, but was just met with an earnest gaze. Tsukishima hadn’t remembered kissing back, but he must have out of instinct. The realization made his eyes fill with horror, and he suddenly decided he wanted nothing more to do with the conversation.

  
“We’re late for practice! C’mon, let’s get to the gym!”

  
He shoved Kageyama a bit to the side and started speed-walking, Kageyama following at his heels. When they got to the gym, the rest of the team smiled at them curiously. Yamaguchi looked especially curious; Tsukishima avoided his gaze.

  
“Well, that’s an odd duo!” Suga grinned at them. “I wouldn’t expect you two to show up together!”

  
Kageyama opened his mouth to explain, but Tsukishima cut him off as soon as he said something that sounded like ‘boyfriend’. Somehow, he knew that the team would be seeing them as a combo far more in the future, and he wasn’t sure what he thought about it.


	2. I made my mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who requested for a sequel! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter. ;v; I got sudden inspiration for this chapter, but..... It got much longer than I thought it would. I have a few scraps of ideas I didn't get to. So if you think it'd do better with another addition, tell me! If not, I have an idea for another KageTsuki fic with a decidely less flustered Tsukishima...

Once practice was in full swing, it was easy to ignore what had happened in the locker room. He had hoped that maybe everything had just been a dream, or some messed up fantasy he had entertained while killing time. After spending over an hour not thinking about it, it was easy to consider it all a figment of his imagination. And really, it had all been far too bizarre to be real.

So he had practiced, cleaned up the gym, changed, and started walking home with Yamaguchi without any anguish. At least, not until he heard Kageyama’s voice calling his name, rapidly approaching.

“Tsukishima, why did you leave without me?!” Kageyama ran up to them, a frown on his face. Tsukishima felt his whole body tense up with a flinch—but what did he have to be afraid of? He turned to face him, hoping his face was as composed as he hoped it was.

“Did we ever agree to walk home together?”

“Well, no, but—“

“Then I don’t see the problem.” He gave a little smirk, feeling a little more confident after the exchange. “Now, if you excuse us…”

“But we’re dating now!” Tsukshima froze, a strangled noise oozing from his throat. He made a point to not look at Yamaguchi. “That means we should walk home together, right?”

  
“Just—shut up!” Grabbing Kageyama’s arm, he broke into a near-run, fleeing before Yamaguchi could ask any questions. He’d explain the whole thing later, just as soon as he sorted out Kageyama. He hoped.

 

After he thoroughly made a fool of himself via undignified escape, he slowed to a walk before stopping to catch his breath, leaning against a building to gasp for air. Kageyama’s jacket sleeve was still crushed inside his fist, the boy within just as out of breath and looking more than a little perplexed. Tsukishima held absolutely no sympathy for him.

  
But as he had been dragged most of the way as opposed to having to run it, it made sense that he recovered his breath before the other. He caught Tsukshima’s eye, making him tense involuntarily.

“What was that about?”

“I…it’s your fault.” Any wit he had had before stumbled out of his head like a drunk, the remaining words left fumbling from his mouth in a similarly unpleasant manner. He wasn't used to this loss of control, and everything about this situation flustered him in all the worst ways. Kageyama was intense and direct in his stupidity, and it threw him off.

“You were the one who forgot about me.”

“I did not forget. I was leaving you behind.”

“But you kissed back! We’re dating!”

“No, we’re not!” Tsukishima grit his teeth, embarrassment making him grimace. “I don’t know where you got the stupid idea that we are, but there are no special rules about dating! Or kissing! Which, by the way, we never did!”

But then Kageyama leaned his mouth into Tsukishima’s again and he was suddenly reminded that yes, they had kissed before. And now it was happening again for seemingly no reason, just as powerful and persuasive as the last time had been. The hand gripping Kageyama’s sleeve now pulled him closer unconsciously, his knees weakening as some indescribable warmth flooded his body. Was kissing supposed to make him heat up like this? Was it supposed to make his head fuzzy? How was Kageyama so good at this?  
He was now terribly aware that he was kissing back, just like he was closing his eyes and tilting his head in what he hoped was a good way, because suddenly he was self-conscious about his own kissing technique when he definitely should have been horrified and angry instead. There were so many emotions churning in his chest and he didn’t know what to _do with them_ , so he pressed his lips harder against Kageyama’s in a vain attempt satisfy the feelings. But instead of lessening the swelling waves inside the only thing he accomplished was bruising both of their lips.

Kageyama’s hand had moved to cup Tsukishima’s jaw at one point, and when he let his thumb drag down his cheekbone Tsukishima let out a little breathy-noise that he definitely regretted. He finally found enough self-restraint to turn away from the kiss, sucking in air like he had been starved of oxygen.

His lips were wet and they tingled and it was everything he could not handle.

“You reciprocated again. Tsukishima, that means you must be okay with it, right?”

“N…I…” He closed his eyes, trying to regain coherency in his thoughts. His mouth still felt weird and it made it hard to form words. “That’s definitely not it.”

“But you were really enthusiastic.” Tsukishima winced at his wordchoice.

“No! I mean… Ugh. It was because you were… you have to tone it down!”

“Tone it down?” Kageyama frowned a bit in confusion.

“Yeah, turn in down! It was too intense, that’s why I got caught up in it!”

“So…like this?” And then he leaned in again, softer this time, a simple brush of their mouths that made Tsukishima’s stomach flip. Even this felt too intimate, and as Kageyama dragged his lips up from Tsukishima’s he felt himself be dragged along just the smallest bit, following his movement like an echo.

He opened his eyes shyly, not even aware he had closed them, and he knew that his face must have been screwed up in embarrassment.

“You seemed to like that one, too.”

“I…it was…” He stammered, but he could still feel the ghost of Kageyama’s warmth over him and his insides were all twisted. Kageyama kept waiting for his answer and it just made him more of a flustered mess.

“Maybe…you’re just really sensitive?” Kageyama offered it innocently, and Tsukishima let out a small sound of horror. He ducked his head into the collar of his jacket, wishing with every fiber of his being that he could just fall through the ground and disappear.

He could not remember how they had gotten to this point. He could not remember how any of this had happened. He did not remember why Kageyama wanted to date him, why he was refusing, or why he was letting Kageyama unravel him like this. He wasn’t sure if he had ever known. Kageyama Tobio, who had once seemed so simple to him, was now an absolute mystery.

Kageyama’s hand met his, his fingers weaving through his own with a tenderness that confused him. Tsukishima didn’t close his fingers over Kageyama’s, but he was reluctant to pull his hand away.

“So…Can we walk together now?” Kageyama’s voice was hushed, a bit embarrassed, and it made Tsukishima feel a little bit less pathetic. He nodded slightly, face still buried in his coat.

“And we’re definitely dating, right?”

Tsukishima decided to squeeze Kageyama’s hand as hard as he could, resulting in a hiss of pain. It made him smile, as if he had managed to squeeze out a bit of the dignity Kageyama had stolen. For the moment, that was enough to appease him. He got off the wall and started walking down the road.

Kageyama rubbed his thumb of Tsukishima’s hand, still held in his own and now properly laced together, and Tsukishima decided he definitely, _definitely_ would not be giving Kageyama a proper answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama: "We were there for some time, and we were out in the open...Do you think anyone saw us?"  
> Tsukishima: *Thinks about Yamaguchi*  
> Tsukishima: *screams*


	3. I Just Want to Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after...a year...I finish the last chapter!

                After a long night of dodging texts from Yamaguchi, Tsukishima decided he had to talk to Kageyama, right away. Rubbing the exhaustion from his eyes once again, he approached the gym already echoing with the sounds of volleyballs. He had no clue why Kageyama always chose to wake up this early; then again, maybe he would have managed it better if he had slept much that night.

                “King!” He poked his head into the gym, calling across the room. Kageyama turned quickly, ball still in his hands. Tsukishima gestured for him to leave and the other nodded, handing Hinata the ball and obeying quietly.

                “Just so you know,” Tsukishima started once he found a place to talk, “you aren’t going to shut me up your usual way this time.”

                “My usual way?”

                “You know what I’m talking about. The kisses.” Tsukishima fought off discomfort as he said it, but his face still twisted.

                “I was just trying to be a good boyfriend,” Kageyama replied, a bit gruff.

                “Forcing affections isn’t being a good boyfriend, it’s _harassment_ ,” Tsukishima spat. “I could even charge you with assault.”

                Kageyama’s eyes widened. Apparently, he hadn’t thought of that. After a second, he lowered his gaze, pouting in that way he did. “…I guess I haven’t been a good boyfriend after all.”

                “May I remind you we _aren’t actually dating_?” Tsukishima leaned against the wall of the school building, his fingers weaving together in front of him. “If that initial ‘kiss’ hadn’t happened, would you have even pursue this?”

                Kageyama was silent for a moment. “Yeah.”

                Now Tsukishima’s eyes widened. “ _No.”_

                “I’d still want to date you.” Kageyama nodded, furthering his resolve.

                “ _Why?_ ”

                “I guess...I like the reactions I get out of you.”

                Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, still looking overly concerned. “Oh. More harassment. Great.”

                “No, I—“ Kageyama let out something akin to a growl. “That’s not what I meant!”

                “It’s all need to hear,” Tsukishima cut in. “Let me make this clear: we aren’t dating. If we were, consider us officially broken up.”

                Kageyama’s frown deepened. After a moment, though, he nodded. “Okay. But can I kiss you one last time?”

                “What part of ‘not dating’ did you not understand?” Tsukishima’s voice rose with exasperation.

                “Well, apparently you didn’t think were dating before, so…” (Oh, so he _had_ been listening.) “One last time?”

                Tsukishima didn’t understand why Kageyama was asking for this, but was more concerned with his own relief. It hurt to know part of him had been expecting this, _wanting it_ , even. Swallowing his pride, he let himself shut his eyes, not giving Kageyama the satisfaction of a verbal answer. He waited for the feeling of Kageyama’s lips.

                And waited. And waited.

                Opening one eye, he saw Kageyama still standing in front of him, waiting expectantly. Tsukishima grimaced. “Do you enjoy making me look like an idiot?”

                “I was waiting for your reply. I don’t want to be charged with assault.”

                “Since when have you cared for verbal consent? Closing my eyes should have been enough!”

                Kageyama frowned a bit, and opened his mouth to argue. Tsukishima cut him off.

                “Stop arguing and start kissing me, Kageyama.”

                The frown disappeared behind a look of surprise. Then, after a second, Kageyama leaned in, trapping Tsukishima against the wall, and placed a soft kiss against his lips. They parted, just a centimeter, and then he pressed their lips together again, a bit firmer. Then again, and again, each one a bit more heated, a bit more passionate.

                When the torrent of kisses ended Kageyama placed his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder, their cheeks lightly pressing together. His breathing tickled Tsukishima’s ear, a bit less shallow than his own. They stayed like that for a moment, soaking in the afterglow.

                “…Hey, Tsukishima.”

                “Hmm?” The reply came as a far-away, sleepy hum.

                “Why do you want to break up with me?”

                ‘Pride’ was the first word to jump into his head. Clearing his thoughts, he tried to think of the proper words. “I don’t know--you started it all for a stupid reason, I guess.”

                Kageyama retracted his head from the crook of his neck, the skin becoming cold at its absence. Tsukishima could now see his face, relaxed but with a determined composure.

                “So if I asked you now, would you take me back?”

                “It would be your first time asking,” Tsukishima mumbled.

                “And would you say yes?”

                Tsukishima sighed, rubbing at the creases in his forehead. “You better treat me better this time, Kageyama. I have very high standards.”

                The other nearly inflated with pride, his face shining. He gave a stiff nod, and Tsukishima’s face started to mirror the smile that had already stained his voice.


End file.
